The mixed reality system provides a user with a synthesized image, which is obtained by synthesizing a real space image with a virtual space image generated in accordance with a user's viewpoint position, visual line direction, and so forth. The mixed reality system can give a viewer a sense that as if a virtual object really exists in real space. Compared to a conventional virtual reality system (VR system), more realistic and full-scale viewing is possible (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-136706).
Meanwhile, in the design and production field, designing (shapes and designs) by a three-dimensional CAD is prevailing. The mainstream method of evaluating an object designed by a three-dimensional CAD includes a method that visually evaluates the object by displaying data (solid type) generated by a three-dimensional CAD on a computer screen as three-dimensional computer graphics (hereinafter referred to as a 3D-CG), or a method that visually and tactually evaluates the object by generating a simple prototype (simple mockup) using a rapid prototyping device or the like.
However, the method of displaying three-dimensional CAD data on a computer screen as a 3D-CG merely allows evaluation in virtual space, and it is impossible to evaluate an object as a full-scale object in real space. Furthermore, the method of generating a simple prototype (simple mockup) by a rapid prototyping device is effective for grasping a rough shape of an object under the constraints of processing precision, materials and so on, but it does not reproduce detailed information, e.g., the detailed design and shape, colors and so on, designed by the 3D-CAD. Therefore, there is a demand for a method that can evaluate design data under the condition close to a finished product.